Anrae
Basics: Two arms, two legs, one head. That sets Anrae into the vast panopoly of human-like alien species, but she is by no means human. One of the very alien Almedae, she shares many of the species's basic traits: long limbs, a nearly sexless build, an extra joint on each finger and, like the Timonae, solid, pupiless eyes. Female, she has wide hips and a narrow torso, giving her a somewhat triangular shape. As all Almedae, she is mute and strongly psychic, though she often speaks with the aid of a synthesized voice and her computer system when her own species's psionic communication is not an option. While most Almedae are a bit etherial, 'Rae takes that to extremes. Thin, almost painfully so, and overcautious, she is a fragile, physically frail member of her species, though she retains their characteristic grace. Covered in short white fuzz, with shockingly (very artifically) red hair and solid, pupiless cobalt-blue eyes, she is a startling sight on the predominantly human Versailles. Serving as adjunct and assistant to the dignitary Eessah, a member of the Almedae ruling Family, she is little more than an Ensign despite nearing the end of her term of duty with her home fleet. Fleet Records: Her personnel file is filled with bad luck, odd circumstances, and page after page of "works hard, but..". It's the hallmark of 'Rae's life, in truth; the things she does well are never noticed, and the things she does poorly always seem to be thrown out in sharp relief. She is not incompetent, but circumstances conspire to make it very difficult for her to show something more than competence; her advancement has been at best glacial. She pulled a lucky break in being assigned to Eessah when the high-ranking Royal was sent on an officer exchange to the Versailles. Still acting in her capacity as his adjunct and secretary, she was also included in the program. Her effective rank aboard the Versailles remains that of an Ensign, but her remarkable psychic potential and her professional signalman's training are thus far serving her very well, despite not being allowed for security reasons into much of the Versailles's inner workings. Many on the command staff consider her trustworthy to the point of all but ignoring the Fleet's security considerations; there is very little official record of her actions aboard the Versailles to date, but her record has finally gotten one or two rather glowing (if very nonspecific) commendations for duty well-performed. Perhaps she's finally starting to come into her own. Deeper Detail: Regardless, her term has been very useful to the Almadae Naval Service. A frighteningly powerful psychic, even by that race's standards, 'Rae's ability to serve as a 'node' in the Almedae's odd psychic gestalt at extreme range has earned her a berth on suprising vessels, from monitor ships that watched the Everwar as it unfolded to even a short stint on a group carrier working to coordinate fighter operations. Her training is in signal interception and information warfare - and in the Matrix she has few peers. Going by the moniker 'Ghost', those who frequent the Matrix know her as recently-on-the-scene hacker, a competent, professional sort that is methodical and thorough, not prone to taking dramatic risk, and not currently for hire. Her real passions, though, are for old things - xenorelics of the technological age like ancient Terran holo, classical Demarian opera, and even Zengali chanting. She is facinated by other societies, occasionally trading her expertise for media files in the Infodise. Even less commonly known is her passion for Electric Guitar, beer, and pure, timeless rock music. Category:OtherSpace:_Millennium_Characters Category:Millennium Almadae